


Stolen Cigarettes

by doglover427



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doglover427/pseuds/doglover427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mac steals Will's cigarette." Written for Season 2 ficathon at livejournal. Will/Mackenzie. Lots of smoking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Cigarettes

Mackenzie doesn't smoke often. She used to, when she was younger, but it was more of a fad than a habit. However, every once in a great while, she caves in and smokes, usually bumming it off some one. Heaven knows she'd never buy a full pack because she wouldn't smoke it all. The prices are astronomical. So when she stole Will's cigarette right out of his mouth, she was a little astonished by herself.

Mackenzie and Will are sitting in his office arguing over the latest news problem. She realizes her mistake as Will's face darkens. "Mackenzie, we will NOT cover the Royal Baby!" he spits out at her. His jaw tightens and he searches for the pack of cigarettes he keeps in his desk drawer. He throws his lighter on the desk.  
"I don't want to cover it, just maybe have it mentioned." She knows she shouldn't have brought it up but the child is just so...precious. She's never really thought about having children but always had a maternal affliction for them.  
"Have you lost your mind? It's not happening. I'm not parading a child around for national amusement," Will sneers, finds his pack and lights one up, taking a long and slow drag.   
Mackenzie winces and, in a huff, walks towards him. She pulls the cigarette right out from between his lips and inhales the dangerous chemicals, not giving a damn about anything except making Will livid. "You'll give the kid two minutes at the bottom and that's final!" She takes another drag and places the cigarette in the ash tray before walking out of the office.

This was only the first time her cigarette stealing antics occurred. She never stole anything while they were a couple, besides his shirts. She didn't have to, he'd always offer it. Now, she thinks it has almost become a habit. He smokes to calm his nerves and she takes it away to annoy him.

"Why do we make them stay so late?" Will and Mackenzie stand near each other overlooking the group of dedicated staff members they almost consider family.  
"I really don't know, Will. Can't this wait until tomorrow? Let them go home." Almost everyone in the office is still working at midnight on a Thursday because the latest search for information took a steep turn this afternoon. They need everything they could find. Will makes the announcement to go home and get ready for a hard day tomorrow. Everyone grabs their things and with sluggish pace, leave for the night. Will and Mackenzie walk into the lobby together, the last two people to leave. "Is your driver taking you home?"  
He pulls out a cigarette and lights it. His heart races, just as it does every time she is in close proximity to him. "Actually, I'm taking a taxi. Wanna join?" The smoke escapes his lips and curls around his frame. The lines in his face grow deeper as he stares into the night sky. He spares a glance to look down at her.  
If she's shocked, she's good at hiding it. "I appreciate that, Will." Mackenzie's voice sounds like a song against the wind of the night and the noises of traffic. She reaches to take the cigarette out of his hand and he lets her. She takes a drag and hands it back, smiling after a slight cough. "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it." They flag a taxi and take it to her apartment. She offers to pay but he refuses. Money has never been a problem between them. They make enough to feed a small town. His heart pauses for a second as he catches the sight of her waving goodnight. It's a beautiful sight, watching her walk up the sidewalk in the streetlight. Mackenzie is always his favorite view.

Mackenzie doesn't know why she does it, but it just happens. She steals Will's cigarettes, pens, and occasional cab fare. She wants to stop believing they can fix the broken relationship, but the power of the heart is stronger than the power of the mind.


End file.
